


Back to Light

by SJBoensch (orphan_account)



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SJBoensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow felt something tug in his chest. Which shouldn’t be possible, since he wasn’t human. But somehow it was. Somehow, Seto was able to draw out emotions in him that he shouldn’t be able to feel. And he didn’t want to fight them at all. He just wanted to let them just wash over him. He wanted to drown in these emotions.</p>
<p>And he wanted Seto to come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Light

A fuzzy sound started to fill his ears. It was soft at first, but it soon grew louder and louder until it faded away again. It was still there, in the back of his mind, but it wasn’t worth taking notice of. He could hear a soft tapping sound now too. And something else was making a noise too. It sounded like a voice.

He could smell things next, even though there wasn’t really anything around him to smell. It just smelled like wet metal and stuffy air. Was he underground?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he was able to see again. It was dark at first. And then blurry. Bright lights blinked at him and he blinked back, even though he didn’t actually need to. It didn’t really help his sight come back to him either. He could make out shapes now, but only barely. It was dark in the room and his night vision function hadn’t returned to him yet. But he could see something moving. That also happened to be where the voice, which was much clearer now, was coming from.

As his vision started to clear, he became more aware of his surroundings. He was currently sitting down. When he tried to get up, he realized that he was currently plugged into something. And that his limbs weren’t quite yet functional. Either way, he couldn’t get up.

But he could see now.

His night vision was functioning again, so he was actually capable of knowing where he was now. But that meant nothing when he saw what the moving thing was.

A human.

He tried to call out. Really, he was only able to let out a small grunt. That was enough, though. The human looked at him and started walking over to him. He knew exactly who was approaching him too. He heard soft sniffling as the human approached.

“Crow . . .?”

Crow smiled. It was nice to hear that voice again.

“Hey. It’s been a while.”

And then Seto was hugging him and crying on his shoulder. He was able to move his limbs a bit now, so he wrapped an arm around Seto’s shoulders. They sat there like that for a while. Crow really did envy Seto’s ability to cry, but he was also glad to be able to hold Seto while he cried. It felt nice.

It felt warm.

Seto felt warm.

“You’re finally back,” Seto whispered. “I can barely believe it, but you’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m back,” Crow agreed. “I bet it’s all because of you too. Since I didn’t really have any battery life left, after all.” Seto nodded.

“I missed you.”

Crow felt something tug in his chest. Which shouldn’t be possible, since he wasn’t human. But somehow it was. Somehow, Seto was able to draw out emotions in him that he shouldn’t be able to feel. And he didn’t want to fight them at all. He just wanted to let them just wash over him. He wanted to drown in these emotions.

And he wanted Seto to come with him.

“I missed you too,” he replied.

Silence settled around them after that. They were content in it, though. Seto was breathing softly against Crow’s neck. It was reassuring to have someone there. He had been in darkness for far too long. And Seto had brought him to the light.

It was nice to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, late night drabble that's unedited because it's late and I'm lazy sorry
> 
> I just want Crow to come back okay


End file.
